


you'll never know me at all

by Viola_Cantas



Series: Yanisleidy Roselle, The Coeurlfist [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: First Meetings, Highlander Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 2.0: A Realm Reborn Spoilers, im working on the next chapter for the hw fic i swear i just needed this to leave my head, its a meet ugly, minor feature of Alisaie Leveilleur, this is the opposite of a meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Cantas/pseuds/Viola_Cantas
Summary: Yanisleidy and Alphinaud do not get off on the right foot.Thankfully, this is just a passing meeting.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light
Series: Yanisleidy Roselle, The Coeurlfist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	you'll never know me at all

The young man who’d been running commentary during the Bull’s speech approached her as she turned to leave the audience, and she nearly bowled him over for his height. Dressed in an absurd blue suit, complete with odd cutouts and devices, his wispy hair was a stark white, pulled back into a neat braid that fell nearly to his waist. Beside him stood his twin, though a girl, if she had to guess by the red ribbon holding her hair.

“If you’ll permit me. Alphinaud.”

She looked down at him, confused. Something about the way he held himself made her think she was missing something, like she was meant to have recognized him. Sharp blue eyes watched her expectantly, and she realized he was waiting for a response.

“Yanisleidy.” She put out a hand and he looked at it for a second before gingerly shaking it with his own, a humored expression on his face.

“Yanisleidy...?”

“Roselle.”  _ Right. I need to use that.  _ It was her name now, but it felt odd in her mouth. Unnatural.

He nodded, a smug smile on his thin features, one that made her nose itch. He looked over at the girl beside him.  _ Same outfit and all. _ She glanced Yanisleidy’s way for just a moment before shaking her head and looking away. Alphinaud frowned.

“...and this is my sister, Alisaie. At your service. You are a fellow traveler, are you not?” He looked up to her face, a hand on his hip, and didn’t wait long enough to let her answer. “Of course you are.”

_ Is it that obvious? _

“So you two are travelling as well?”

“You could say that we are… students of history, sampling the realm's remembrances in pursuit of...enlightenment.” Years of living on the street told her when to keep her mouth shut, so she simply nodded at whatever  _ pursuit of enlightenment _ was supposed to mean. He spoke at length about the Amalj’aa and their  _ conflicts _ with Ul’dah, and she was starting to get the feeling this kid really loved to hear himself talk. Yanisleidy glanced at his sister once more, who was grimacing into her hand, brows furrowed.

“Have you had any encounters with the Amalj’aa in your travels?” She snapped back to Alphinaud, thinking over the question.

“Uh. Yeah, a couple. I-”

“Word reached me that someone recently quelled Ifrit’s flames once more.” She huffed, not even bothering to hide it behind a hand as he continued on, oblivious. “But their summonings are just one of many issues Ul’dah faces; with the political conflict between the monetarists and the Sultana, as well as the nearly never-ending influx of refugees to the city-state, ‘tis no wonder that there is an ever- I’m sorry, have I said something to offend?”

She hadn’t even realized she’d made a face. Her mouth opened before she could think.

“Is there something wrong with refugees?” She flexed her wrist as she spoke.

She watched the elezen before her somehow blanche further, his pale skin nearly matching the pristine white of his shirt. Or whatever he was wearing.

“M-my apologies, I hadn’t- I hadn’t placed your accent until just now. You are Ala Mhigan?”

“I- uh” It was Yanisleidy’s turn to stutter now, realizing just how nervous admitting it made her. “Yeah, I am. From Ala Mhigo.”

“‘Twas not my intention to speak ill of refugees, I only meant that there the Sultana’s hands are tied as far as offering aid to those fleeing Gyr Abania of whom adventuring is not a suitable profession.”

She shook her head back and forth, mulling his words as best she could. “That’s fair.”

He visibly relaxed, but his self-righteousness was smothering, a boy of  _ Rhalgr-knows-how-many _ winters speaking like the politicians she’d seen strutting around the residential quarter back home. He proposed she join the Immortal Flames, for the aid she might provide the city, but it rang a little hollow, considering they’d only just met. Picking up on her relative silence, Alphinaud shifted uncomfortably.

“Will you be attending the other ceremonies?”

“Other cere- Yes, in Gridania and Limsa Lominsa.”

“Then perhaps we will see you there. Fare thee well.”

“Safe travels, Alphinaud. Alisaie.” She nodded as she said their names, and Alisaie had at least the propriety to nod back, though she still scowled when she turned back to her brother.

Yanisleidy watched them go, adjusting her ill-fitted gauntlets idly as the crowd dispersed around her.

_ Why do I get the feeling this is just the start? _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! When I first started posting my other writing, I didn't have any drive to figure out what a first meeting would look like between these two. Now that I have a chapter that's long overdue for my other fic, my brain decided that NOW is the time for the first meeting to be written.
> 
> Let me know what you think, and if you like it, please consider reading my [other fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962935) :)


End file.
